


It's Okay, You're Okay

by hurr1cane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Find tissues or smth, I cried while writing this, Its a rewrite tbh, M/M, Recordings, Why do I do this to myself, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, apocalypse au, im so sorry, iwaoi - Freeform, kms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurr1cane/pseuds/hurr1cane
Summary: Oikawa, it's not your fault.———A very angsty iwaoi apocalypse au writen in recordings oops





	1. Recording 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction posted here. It's not much considering it's recordings but a lot of people still got emotional with the original on wattpad so I'm rewriting it to make it better. Thanks to my friends to proof read my shit bless you guys.

"Iwa-chan look! I wonder if it still works-"

"It does you dumbass, in fact its on right now, see the red light?"

"Yeah..?"

".... It means the recorder is working you fucking-"

"Okay okay I get it, the recorder is working!"

"How long have you had that anyways?"

"Um, since I went in one of the smaller bedrooms why?"

"You might have just recorded this whole time."

"Nah, I haven't. I played around with it just now so I probably turned it on."

"Oh, well turn it off and put it back."

"But iwa-chan, I want to keep it!"

"Why exactly?"

"So I can record us of course!"

"Idiot.. You don't need it."

"Of course I do, what if aliens come down to our destroyed Earth and have no clue of what happened to destroy our beautiful planet? I can document us!"

"But all it will be is us talking."

"So??"

"Hhhhnnn, fine. Just don't have it on twenty-four-seven."

"I'm not that stupid, it'd waste batteries like that."

"'Not that stupid.'"

"Shut up."

"Then stop with that awful pout already and come on, I found some nonperishable food and water in the kitchen."

"Mk, wait how do you turn this off?"

"Press the button again."

"What button?!?"

"Here lemme see, this one alright?"

"Mhm."

"Good now its off-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh short


	2. Recording 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying so hard not to procrastinate and push this off like I did before

"Iwa-chan...Iwaizumi...wake up...hey Iwa-chan...get up!"

"Huh- Oi, you shithead, what have I said about letting me sleep!"

"You started snoring really loud...it woke me!"

"So? Let me sleep at least! Jesus, you asshat."

"I'm sorry, it's just bright outside already and I heard noises...besides your snoring."

"It could be an animal...let me sleep..."  
"But Iwaizumi...I'm scared..."

"Mmmmmmhhhhn, I hate you sometimes. Stop with the fake tears and pout, I'll be right back."

"Thank you my lovely Iwa-chan!"

"Shut it or I'm smashing the recorder."

"Gasp-! You wouldn't do such thing!"

"Try me."

"Later."

"Fuck off."

"No."

"Shittykawa, I'll be back in a moment, start packing."

"But Iwa-chan this bed is comfy, I like it."

"Oh well, you know we can't stay in one place."

"I know, I know, now go see what that noise was."

"I am shut it..."

"Hmph.... I hate packing, why can't we just stay put? All we do is walk, scavenge, find a place for the night, and repeat...it sucks...I just want to find a secluded place and stay there, comfy and happy with Iwa-cha-"

"It was literally nothing you all for nothing prick."

"But I heard something! I swear!"

"It was probably a bird. You done already?"

"We didn't unpack much, and stored what we found already, so."

"Hm good, more scavenging time."

"Iwaizumi...all we do is walk and scavenge. Can we cut down on the scavenging part and maybe find a nice little place to stay and take a break?"

"Hm, not a bad idea. I miss our breaks so why not."

"You just miss cuddling with me!"

"I do not."

"You do too!"

"Bite me."

"Maybe later."

"Gross, Pervykawa."

"I'm not a perv, Iwa-chan! I'm your boyfriend! I'm supossed to say sexual things!"

"Actually you don't have to, so shut up."

"Rude!"

"Pompous."

"I am not!"

"Fight me."

"No you'd win, you're obviously stronger than me."

"Exactly."

"Hmph, anyways, do you give into cuddling with me?"

"......If you'll shut up."

"Deal!"

"Good. Now put on your boots and come on, let's get going I don't want to stay here for much longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaoi cuddles ft. a guest next chapter


End file.
